


Unrevealed Whispers

by nethervines, SicklyKirs



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Bad Ending, Childhood Trauma, Dissociation, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Family Issues, Friends to Enemies, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Gotham (TV), Tags May Change, Trauma, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nethervines/pseuds/nethervines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklyKirs/pseuds/SicklyKirs
Summary: Takuma Laize, a rookie cop fresh out of the academy, adventures into Gotham City. A city well known for their abundance of crimes, Takuma work alongside his brother, Thomas as homicide detectives. With a strong sense of justice in mind, he vows to lessen the crime in the city. Kazura Belle looks for her missing sister in a world of crime and murder. Misunderstandings, torture, and worst of all-- tea parties await them! Will Kazura find what she's been looking for? Will Takuma be able to change Gotham, or get consumed by the city trying?
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome to Hell, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Will provide warnings, TWs if needed :] Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuma gets greeted by an unfamiliar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First book on AO3, hope you all like it! No warnings needed :]  
> Just wanna say that I don't have a stable uploading schedule yet so if you stick by for the next chapter you are super cool and I appreciate you so much! :D

T.L.

The blaring sounds of a leaving train echoes throughout Takuma's mind. He watches as it flashes by, leaving him stranded at the gates of Gotham City. A billboard hangs crookedly above him, broken down and weathered. He looks up at the wording on the sign: "Gotham Express" - the train station that welcomes new victims into a world of crime and murder. 

As he walks out of the train station, every step he took exhilarated him. After years of listening to stories from his older brother, Takuma has finally stepped into the tales himself. Now, it was his turn to tell the stories. His brother would have to drag his dead body back if he truly wanted Takuma to go home to the safe, suburban house that they used to live in. Takuma didn't care about the safety and comfort though. He wanted to go through the same path as his brother, a homicide cop that works in Gotham City, home of the most well known criminals and serial killers. Where else could a person find the most crime and adventure? Takuma leaves the train station with excitement, taking in the sight of people rushing to the places they need to be in. 

As he walks through the dark streets of Gotham, he bumps into a small figure, who quickly runs into the other direction. He stands in confusion before realization sets in. Dread filling his mind, he pats down his pockets and his fears were confirmed. 

"Fuck!" Takuma yells and starts running the way the figure went.

His first day in Gotham and his wallet was already stolen. Takuma's runs as fast as he can, feet slipping outwards on the wet stone ground as he round the corner, the cold morning air shocking his throat and lungs as he inhale deeper, faster. With each footstep- adrenaline courses through his entire body, granting him the boost to reach the figure as he gets closer and closer. The thief may know this area better than him, but it won't stop Takuma from trying. Takuma yells out loud towards the figure, telling them to stop running, that he was a police officer. But they wouldn't listen. They don't trust him and when Takuma told them that he was an police officer? That just made them run even faster. The figure finally freezes as they reach a dead end, giving Takuma the time to rest before confronting the thief. The figure raises both their hands up- one hand free, the other hand holds his wallet. 

"Hey-!" Takuma shouts angrily, "Hand it over, you can keep a few bucks but I need the other things in it!" 

The thief slowly turn arounds, revealing their identity. Surprisingly- the small figure was a little... girl?

"You said I could get a few bucks right? So you won't mind me taking all of it-" she quickly threw the wallet down towards Takuma.

Takuma grunts while reaching down to grab his wallet, "Stay right there!" 

However, with a sudden push, Takuma loses his footing and falls harshly onto the ground. He gives out a loud "ow!" and squints his eyes upwards at the person who pushed him. The girl looks young, Takuma guesses that she's one of those kids on the streets. She had on dirty, pitch black clothes that hid her well in the night, you wouldn't notice her unless you were looking at her face on. Her face was similarly shaped like a cat, and funny enough, she had cat like movements. Nonetheless, she nonchalantly picks up Takuma's wallet and waves it around his face. "At least TRY to take it from me, you barely gave in a fight!" The girl laughs and pockets his wallet. The sound of footsteps running echoes through his ears as the cat lady runs farther and farther away from the police man. Takuma heavily sighs, standing up and feels the pain on his sides from the impact of the fall. If he went after the kid again, he'd just go through several alley ways chasing after her. It's just a waste of time at this point. But, if he tries hard enough, he'll find her again. With or without his wallet, he'll find her. He sullenly pulls out his phone and dials the number of his brother. He begins to walk out of the dead end lane, with his brother laughing at him through the phone. 

"It's not funny." Takuma grumbles.

"Come on, it's kind of funny!" 

"Whatever..."

As Takuma leaves to meet up with his brother, he notices a few eyes on him as he passes through the same alleyways that lead to the the opening streets. He brushed it off, focusing on brighter things instead of the fail attempt of getting back his wallet.

Unbeknownst to him, several people were curiously watching him from the shadows, wondering what this amateur police boy could offer to the City of Gotham.

\--

"Welcome to Gotham City!" 

Takuma jumps at the sound of the familiar voice. He relaxes his shoulders, smiling fondly at the sight of his eldest brother, Thomas. The older man laughs heartily, petting Takuma roughly on the head. Both men were at a local hotdog stand, waiting in line for their turn on an order. Takuma sighs in relief as he pushes Thomas' hand away. Curiously, Thomas tilts his head and leans towards his brothers face.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Thomas teases, " Are you still upset over a little girl stealing your wallet?"

Takuma angrily rolls his eyes. First day at Gotham and he couldn't even stop a wallet thief? How embarrassing.

"Oh shut it, It's just a wallet- I could easily get a new one so it didn't really matter that much." Takuma huffs. 

Thomas raises his eyebrows, " You chased that poor girl through several alleyways, just for her to take your wallet again. I'm pretty sure it was important."

Takuma scowls at his brother. He turns away to face the cook, almost giving a pleading look to change the subject. The cook points at Takuma and then points at Thomas, nodding at him. 

"He's right, so what do ya want on your hotdog?" 

Takuma stared at the cook in bewilderment. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks more and prayed it wasn’t noticeable. He coughed and then straightens his clothes, although it was already straight. On the other hand, Thomas was holding his stomach tightly as he bursts out laughing. His pride was already pushed to it's near limit, Takuma left the hotdog stand and walked a few steps away from them, glaring. Thomas laughs a tear off his eye and looks at the Cook. 

"Get me two of the basic ones, I doubt he'll come back here to give his order" Thomas giggles. 

The chef nods and places the order on the metal stand. Thomas calmly walk towards his little brother, laying his arm on Takuma's head. 

"If you can't stop a kid thief from stealing your wallet, how could you possibly stop killers?" Thomas asks seriously. 

Takuma looks down in shame. He stayed quiet, his thoughts circle through his head. Thomas watches his brothers intently, moving his arm away from his head.

"I haven't even seen the full extent that this city has to offer. I was just caught off guard. The next time someone tries to rob me, I'll give it my all." Takuma triumphantly looks up at his brother, "I chose to live here Thomas, I know the dangers this city brings in. "

The cook rings Thomas's order as he stares at Takuma, showing a pained expression. Takuma shows no change of demeanor- the boy just stared back at his older brother. Thomas groans in defeat as he goes to get the two hotdogs. He hands one to Takuma, giving a strained chuckle. Takuma tilts his head in confusion. Both men took a bite of their hotdog in silence. 

"Well, now that you're here, let's show you where you'll be working at." Thomas admitted, "and I'll even introduce you to some of my friends while we're at it."


	2. Brothers At Work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Takuma venture into GCPD and get into a tricky situation.

TAKUMA L.

"Come on in- no one's gonna bite ya!" Thomas shouts.

I clear my throat and quickly fix up my suit. I don't care if Thomas laughs at me, this is the moment that I've been waiting for. I proudly walk inside the station, and immediately get hit with a disgusting stench of dirty old paper and dried up blood. Gotham City Police Department, better known as G.C.P.D, looked like a messy hell hole. Seeing the sight of several police officers run around with hand-full of papers, lending them to others or working on it themselves was relieving. There were people who were talking to forensics, and many were just talking with people at their desks. Takuma was about to ask Thomas where he should start but suddenly- two police officers burst open the main doors, dragging a large man who was obviously struggling from their grasps. 

"I need my pills." he urgently stresses.

Both officers grunt as they push the convict around towards the temporary prison cells, ignoring the man's pleas.

The man angrily repeats, "I need my pills." 

"You wish." The police woman replies, untangling a pair of handcuffs, keeping hold onto the man. 

"Come on, where are my pills?"

The policewoman continues to ignore his pleas, while other officers start to quickly turn away from the situation. "Back, back. Come on," she ordered the men and women inside the cells, who slowly moves away from the door as she tries to unlock it with her key. Suddenly, the man who was restrained behind her fought off the other officer, before grabbing the woman and holding her in a headlock, reaching into her belt. He pulled out a gun from her holster, screaming, "Where are my pills?!" He shot a few rounds in the air, which got the attention of almost every officer in the room. Takuma turns to see many of the same officers that were organizing papers a few seconds ago to now bringing out their guns at one convict. Conflicted on what to do, he turns to Thomas- expecting him to become defensive and at least act the part as a police officer. However, he was shuffling through papers on his desk, unfazed at the sudden shots. 

Cuffing his sleeves, Takuma quickly tries to step into the situation, seeing that no one else was bothering to help out. He is abruptly stopped by a frowning Thomas, who holds his shirt collar tightly. He gave him a stern look, shaking his head. 'Does he expect me to just ignore this?' Takuma questions. He roughly shake Thomas' hand off, pushing him away as he run towards the convict. 

"You fucking- Takuma!" Thomas looks around and runs after him.

"Give me my pills, bitch!" the man shrieks.

"Hold your fire!" Takuma loudly yells. 

The man quickly turned his attention to Takuma. Takuma moves a few officers out of the way, so he could get a better look at him. He points the gun at his face. 

"Sir, look at me. Not at them," Takuma gestures at the crowd of armed and ready officers, "Look at me. My name's Takuma Laize. What's yours?" 

The man hesitates, frantically looking around the room, "I need my pills."

"Alright, okay, everything's going to be okay." Takuma scans the nearby desks and notices a random pill bottle. Grabbing it, he says "I got your pills right here. You want your pills?" 

The man instantly grabbed the bottle, grabbing a handful of pills and jabbing them into his mouth. It seemed that the pills were calming him, but a few seconds later, a sour look erupted on his face as he shook his head.

"These aren't my pills." 

As he said those words, Takuma rushes forward towards the man, snapping the gun out of his hand- freeing the policewoman from his grip. He pushes him off, helping the lady up. 

"Sorry everyone, didn't mean to bark at you like that," Takuma apologizes. 

The officers rush after the man, taking him from the floor and punching him down repeatedly. 

" HEY- Come on! Please!" Takuma objects, " Guys! Stop!"

He quickly shuts his mouth when his brother tugs his arm, dragging him away. Takuma protests, giving it his all to escape his brothers grasps, but alas, the older man was too strong. It was pretty evident that Thomas was more than pissed. 

"Don't ever fucking do that again," Thomas releases Takuma's arm, snarling, "You could've gotten hurt!" 

"No one else tried to stop him- hell if I didn't step in, both of them would've been seriously hurt!" Takuma objects, rubbing his arm.

Thomas shakes his head, sighing. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. Let the cops do what they do- either, don't get involved, or shoot the son-of-a-bitch."

Takuma widens his eyes, holding his breath. The Thomas he knew was a man who saw the lighter side of things, who would follow the law just as any righteous policeman would. The Thomas in front of him, a man who kept his gun close to him- who ignores the pleas of a convict? He could feel the tension and hear the intensity in his brothers tone. There's a great deal of emotion behind these words he is speaking. All Takuma can do is angrily clench his fists, unable to look at his brother in his face. Both men stood there, looking in opposite directions, feeling more and more downcast as the time passes. 

"Well, isn't this a happy reunion," a new voice drawls.

Thomas awkwardly scratches his head as he looks up, while Takuma straightens his suit.

"Everlyn, thank god you’re here!" Thomas waves as she comes closer.

Walking towards them is commissioner Everlyn Davis, the head of GCPD and the person who gladly allowed Takuma to partner with Thomas. She quickly notices the tension in the air, raising an eyebrow.

"Commissioner Everlyn, Takuma," Thomas introduces, " Takuma, Commissioner Everlyn. I think we got the introductions all done."

"Good evening ma'am!" Takuma says crisply.

Everlyn laughs and crosses her arms, " Y'know, your performance there with the druggie really impressed me, although it was stupid."

Takuma smiles and turn toward Thomas, smirking at him. Thomas rolls his eyes. "Comish, don't encourage this."

"Isn't a part of solving crime taking risks? He took a risk and landed it, despite it being very dramatic", she retorts. 

Takuma nods profusely at the words that Everlyn utters. It was something Takuma needed to hear, and hearing it from the commissioner? It was a dream come true. Takuma chuckles lightly. Thomas watches his brother, feeling a tang of guilt. He scratches his head. The atmosphere was awkward, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. 

"Still, glad to have you on the team Takuma. I have high hopes for you. Don't make me regret it." Everlyn happily claps her hands together, turning away to walk to her office.

The brothers stood there, staring at each other. Thomas takes the initiative and lazily walks towards his desk, Takuma following suite.

"Your desk is the one to the right. We don't have any cases to do right now so just go through these paperwork until then." Thomas says, fixing his collar shirt.

As if it was on cue, a receptionist yells out, " Yo Takuma, you're up! Double homicide, Park Row District!"

Thomas stares dumbfoundedly at the receptionist, who shrugs in return.

"Damn..." Thomas murmurs. 

On the other hand, Takuma had already started running out of the station. Thomas sighs and hurriedly threw the papers down on his desk, following suite. 

" I need a drink"

-

Two men watched as the brothers run outside of the police station. One of them immediately went back into their work, fixing his glasses as he rummages through files. However the other guy continued to stare entrance, expecting something to happen. 

"Hellooo? Earth to Hitoshi?" The glasses man spoke, snapping his fingers.

Hitoshi blinks, rubbing his eye, "Sorry! It's just.. the new guy seems nice."

"Nice? Oh please." 

"It's true! No one was shot this time- this is a new thing!"

Hitoshi happily organizes his desk, rearranging a few papers here and there. The man with glasses watches Hitoshi through squinted eyes. 

"I'm as small as an ant, as big as a whale. I'll approach like a breeze, but can come like a gale. I'm as slow as a snail, but from me you can't run. What am I?"

Hitoshi sighs, " Ed, what's with the riddle?"

"Just answer!" Ed insisted.

"Uhm.. I don't know... oh! A shadow!" Hitoshi proudly replies.

"Good for you- that man is a shadow to his brother. He'll either fall victim to this place or become the one who makes victims."

"Hey, don't say that about Thomas' brother!" Hitoshi remarks, "He showed that he could do change! Even Commissioner Davis likes him!" 

Ed looks bewildered, tilting his head from the words of his dear friend. Hitoshi raises his eyebrows.

"I wasn't talking about Takuma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're starting to see some similarities of a few episodes good on you!! I'll try not to include that much from the show but I will use some arcs :]


	3. Little Soldier Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brother's have their first homicide case and meet a little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: MURDER

T.R. / T.L.

A small boy stood patiently outside a door, humming softly.

"Are you here?"

He clutches his sweater, the air frosting his breathe as he awaits for an answer. He thinks back to the times that she would be there for him, when no one else would. Even when she was in tears, she still made it prominent to be by his side. As time went on, she just couldn't handle her grief, and hid inside her home before she could hurt him. She wanted him to leave, to forget about her, but he stayed outside her home, waiting for her to let him back in. However, today was a different day. 

"They said they found a family for me," the boy looks down at his feet, " I told them that I already had a family. I told them about you."

It was the kind of night even a feather would fall without drifting one way or the other. The alleyways were straight and silent, the lights flicker as if they've been used for far too long. It was still, utterly still. Be that as it may, there is still a person inside the room, listening intently of the boys words. 

The boy shakily exhales, " But they said it didn't matter. The money was already handed over." 

The boy carefully walk closer to the door, promptly sitting beside it. He stayed there, staring blankly at the night sky. 

"Please don't let them take me away."

He held his knees closer, shakily closing his eyes. He didn't wanna cry - he wanted her to remember him as someone who was strong, just like her. 

"Please don't leave me too.." 

The boy faces the door, his small hands timidly touching it. That's when he hears quiet sobbing. Muffled cries rang from the other side of the door. She was always self-conscious when she cried near the small kid, but now she just gave in to the range of her grief. She sobbed into her hands and the tears dripped between her fingers, raining down onto the run-down apartment floor. Her breathing was ragged, gasping for what's left in her lungs. 

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..." 

He covers his mouth in shock. Finally, she spoke back to him. Tears start to drop down his cheeks as she breathes out apologies. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay in the same place, with her. However, time was up, and a few voices called out for the boy. 

He stayed still for a moment, just for a moment. Before he begrudgingly walk towards the angry voices, calling him back home.

\--

"Don't get side-tracked alright? Don't want you causing more trouble." Thomas tiredly warns Takuma. 

" I won't, you can trust me on that," Takuma unconvincingly smiles.

Thomas and Takuma duck under the police tape. The brothers saunter towards the other officers, noticing the two bagged, bloody bodies on the floor. Thomas frowns at the sight of the murder, feeling pity yet irritated. A nearby officer notices the two detectives and starts walking towards them.

"Well if it isn't THE Thomas Laize!" he grins and laughs heartily, " glad to see you still here - thought you would've left Gotham already. If I had a choice, I would've been out of this damned place already!" 

Thomas chuckles and pats the officer on the back, "Luke, you're lookin' fine as any person would be. This is my brother and new partner, Takuma. What we got on the case?"

"Male, Female, gunshot. Their kid saw the whole damn thing. Poor bloke, he's been sittin' on those staircases all alone." Luke informs Thomas, secretly pointing on the small blue-haired boy.

"Do we know who the identit...." 

Takuma fixes his tie, scanning the area around them. His eyes landed on the boy, intrigued by his appearance. The boy surprisingly had light blue hair and very pale skin. He was wearing an oversized fluffy purple and green sweater, hugging his knees as he freely rock back and forth. Takuma felt bad for him, he looked so lonely. But, something felt off. The boy looked scared but looked relaxed at the same time. Takuma curiously walk towards the boy, while Thomas walks with Luke towards the two dead bodies. Thomas continues to ask questions towards the other officer, seemingly concentrated on finishing the job early to quickly go home. 

"Hey there, my name's Takuma Laize. I'm the detective on your parents case, could you tell me your name?" He sympathetically spoke out.

The boy held his knees closer together, ignoring Takuma. The detective frowns but he shrugs it off. Takuma kneels down towards the boy, keeping his distance but being close enough to have a one to one talk with him. 

"I know it's hard to open up to someone after that experience. Having the people who took care of you gone... gosh I'm so sorry... Y'know, my dad left my mom when I was young..."

"They're not my family! Leave me alone!" the boy looks up, glaring at Takuma, "let me go.. I never wanted to be with them... She was the only one..."

Takuma stares at the boy, confused. Didn't Luke say that this was their kid? Why would he deny this fact? Takuma scoot closer, while the boy moves back on the stairs. His brother told him not to go off from the case right now, stay focused. 

" Alright alright, they're not your parents. Could you at least tell us what happened here? We could even bring you to whoever "she" is. Is she your actual mom?"

"...No." 

"Please work with me kid, we wanna bring justice to these people and you were the only one here to see it. Please."

The boy was silent. He blankly stares at Takuma. "You'll let me go if I tell you what happened?"

"Yes." Although it was partially a lie, he needed some sort of information from the boy.

The boy sighs, tightly holding his arms, "We just came out of this bar and was walking back to their house when this masked person came out of no where - pulling out a gun. They shot the Mister first and then shot the Miss."

Takuma interrupts and tilts his head, "Alright now it's just confusing. Why are you calling them Mister and Miss? Are they not your parents?"

The boy ignores the policeman, continuing on, "They took their jewels, looked at me and just ran off."

Takuma scratches his head, trying to piece some sort of connection together. "Do you know what type of jewels did they take? What they were wearing?"

"They took the Missus pearl necklace and Misters gold watch," The boy ponders for a moment, "They did wear pointy shoes. It was kind of shiny too."

Takuma nods, seeing now that he has some sort of info to lead off from. Meanwhile, Thomas looks over to his side and notices that his little brother wasn't beside him. He hastily looks around and sees Takuma talking to the little witness. He groans in irritation but realizes that the boy was responding back to him. He glances towards the dead bodies, nervously gulping and walks towards Takuma.

"Takuma! Get your ass over here!" Thomas yells, ushering him over.

Takuma yelps and the boy calmly looks over at Thomas, who was profusely shaking his head. The boy looks back down at his knees, hugging them close once again. It doesn't seem like the kid will be talking anytime soon. Giving the kid a small smile, Takuma stands up and walk towards his eldest brother. Thomas glares at his little brother, crossing his arms. 

"You better have good information to say, or else..."

"I do! I swear! So the killer stole the moms- well I think it's his mom- pearl necklace and dads watch," Takuma triumphantly looks up at his brother, "He also has pointy shoes!"

Thomas blinks, " Right, that is some information... Well, I guess we'll go off that. But we have to be careful for this one."

Takuma tilts his head in confusion, "Why? What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong?! You know who the Rowell couple is?" Takuma nods while Thomas scoffs, "Well they're the people that're in those body bags! God, I didn't even know they had a kid... this situation just got more shitty!"

"Aren't they just some rich bankers? They're big but not big enough to cause an outrage right?" Takuma asks.

Thomas scoffs, "They're rich with dirty money. Rumors say they're substantial in the crime world. Others say they owe a lot of money for the big crime leagues. Either way, we have to shut this case quickly." 

"We can do this."

Thomas sighs, nervously rubbing his hands together, "Sure, sure yea. We can do this. Yea, yea.."

The small boy slowly walks up to the two policemen, staring at them with a blank expression. Both men look down, confused with the sudden movement from the kid. Takuma waves sheepishly at him, while Thomas gives a small smile. 

"Can I go now?" he says, fiddling his hands together.

Takuma tries to respond but before he could - Thomas interrupts and says, "Go where? You got somewhere to go?"

"... Can I just go.." The boy replies, looking to the left. 

"You have to tell us where you're going kid. We can't just let you go out in the streets." Thomas sternly says, " Plus, you're still comin' into the station for more questioning. So either you come with us or someone will pick you up and schedule a time for you to come to the station."

Bewildered, the boy stares at the two cops before turning around, shaking his head in annoyance. For a split second, they could see tears spilling from his eyes. "...don't want to trouble her..."

Takuma frowns as the small boy walk back to the stone staircase. Thomas calmly turns back to the dead body, trying to find some correlation with the information the kid gave them. Takuma lightly punches Thomas's shoulder, giving him glances to him and to the kid. The elder brother shrugs, confused on what his little brother was referring too. Takuma sighs, giving up - he looks over to the dead bodies, then at the kid. It confused him so much, they barely look related to one and another. Maybe the kid was adopted? Thomas grabs Takuma by the shoulder and steers him away from the crime scene.

"Luke! Me and my brother here is gonna take a look around the place, watch over the kid will ya? Better yet, just drive him to the station." Thomas struggles to get his brothers grip off his shoulders, "Time waits for no man!"

Takuma watches as Luke walks to the small kid, trying to explain the situation. The boy sighs, standing up. Thomas drags his brother into his car, closing the door.

"So, where are we going?"

"We're gonna go to a bar." Thomas bluntly says.

Takuma gawks, "We are in a middle of a homicide case and you want to go drinking?! What the hell is going on with you?"

The elder brother exhales, "Calm down. A friend of mine owns the bar. She might know some information to help us on this case."

Takuma quickly shut his mouth. He quickly reminds himself that Gotham isn't as simple as it shows. With an embarrassed expression, Takuma glances at his brother. Thomas keeps his focus on the road.

"First day at the job and you're already in a suicide mission. You gotta love Gotham huh?"


End file.
